twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
FaeKresnik
FaeKresnik : '(Fae-Kresnik or Fae-Krsnik) A Super Elite warriors race of shape changing Fae that drink vampire blood created by (Father of all Fae) King (Lord) Oberon(Auberon) and (Mother of all Fae) Queen Mab(Titania) to fight back against Alpha ( The first ones of their kind)Vampires during the vampire/Fae wars ( War that happened between Earth born (faery, faerie, fay, fae or fairy when early vampires started feeding on lesser weaker Fae Kind. Believe to have started around 125,000,000 years ago and 40,000,000 years ago ended before 21 century. One of the few Fae races that feed on blood but they are the only Fae that feed on vampires blood and hunt vampires has food. Also called by Fae kind "The right hand of Fae," made to be both Enhanced Assassins, Berserker warriors and Spies. Also are protectors of small kids. FaeKresnik power is considered to be far superior to even the eldest of vampires. Though they have the power to wipe vampires out completely they understand that vampires are not necessarily evil, but destructive and balance must be maintained. HISTORY OF THE FAEKRESNIK They are the stories that Hominidae forefathers of They told of a type of mythical being or legendary creature, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural. A creature Vampires fear in the night and day "The drinker of vampires, the Vampire hunter". ( The FaeKresnik)Of course the FaeKresnik or Fae-Kresnik or Fae-Krsnik) are not known to Mankind by the name. They are sometimes called ( Foundling, 'changeling, ' The Eshu, The Kiths, , Krsnik, Cruxim/Crusnik/Krusnik, Kresnik, DEARG-DUE AND LEANAN SIDHE And ABHARTACH, Faechangeling/were, BlackAngels Fae. Secretly living in the human world in lesser form has far back has 15,000,000 years ago to now. Example: White Wolves.The FaeKresnik Are Super Elite warriors race of shape changing Fae that drink vampire blood created by (Father of all Fae) King (Lord) Orberon(Albanion) and (Mother of all Fae) Queen Mab(Titania) to fight back against Alpha vampires during the vampire/Fae wars in about 125,000,000 years ago. FaeKrenisk forefather were pick from the Elite Shadow Fae guards. The protector of (Father of all Fae) King Orberon(Albanion) and (Mother of all Fae) Queen Mab(Titania). They were created mostly from shadow Fae +few other Elements Fae and Alpha Weres for their non magic shape changeling abilities. Orberon and Mab use powerful Fae magics enough to wipeout two universes and a blood ritual using both their own blood to bind the choose Fae in a blood brother ritual to them to creating FaeKresnik. FaeKresnik are also called The Right Hand of Fae. Orberon then send they into the human realm has Foundling babies back in 15,000,000 B.c. This may of lead to the believe a 'changeling (is a creature found in Western European folklore and folk religion. It is typically described as being the offspring of a fairy, troll, elf or other legendary creature) that has been secretly left in the place of a human child. ( Most of these were of course lies by humans.)The Foundling were found in the woods near small human homes later in cities. FaeKresnik are not gods but have be thought by mankind once has them. Explains: Anubis, Pan, The lord of Dance, Bacchus, Black Angels, Kresnik, Ra, Krishna etc. Characteristics *FaeKresnik generally appear as human with magical powers or White wolves. Their True Form has never been seen by mankind. *FaeKresnik Physiology: FaeFresnik have ability to can transform into an Transcendent Being, their True Forms, are Ethereal Angel-like beings with Elf-like ears with black six wings, blue or green glowing eyes and they have fangs that serve as hypodermic needles in a blood transfusion. ( in this form they are godlike and because of this Power Absorption doesn't work on them.) *FaeKresnik can eat anything organic has food and can go for centuries without.( in deep sleep.) *FaeKresnik are Fae who feed on the blood of vampires. They possess immense power and destructive potential and are nearly invincible. *They have the ability to change into any form living or nonliving. ( Non magic base Omni-Shifting 'power.) *FaeKresnik can't be killed in battle, their bodies have super charged Regeneration powers. *FaeKresnik are faster than normal Fae. *FaeKresnik are natural fighter *Not harm by non Fae magics. *FaeKresnik can walk through shadows of any size and shape. *Like most Fae they are mischievous prankster but never true mean.( Trickster) *They love and protect small kids. *FaeKresnik can't be changed into another lifeform or become a hybrid. ( They can change into anything or life form but will still be FaeKresnik.) This was to prevent Vampires from siring a FaeKresnik. 'Mating They can only breed every 500 years, with a bonded mate. They bond for eternity and prefer it the way. Once boned it's for life only broken by mate's death which they also die and regenerate has babies found in the human world. Their full powers and memories don't come back until 15 human years of age. FaeKresnik are very protective of their mates. 'Bonding and Siring' *'Siring: '''This' is done by a blood ritual and high Fae magic. No non-clan member is allowed to speak those words without permission from a reigning member of the Clan and nor can they do the binding ritual. Permission is needed for outsider( other race) to become FaeKresnik. It involves a bonding by magic and blood rite, use for marriages and siring. '''Note: Demons can not become FaeKresnik but they can have offspring with FaeKresnik, which will be mix of the two with weaker powers than a full blooded FaeKresnik. FaeKresnik cannot use force to make you into his/her sire. Angels can't not become FaeKresnik but can have offspring with FaeKresnik which will be mix of the two with greater powers than both races. **Must be done on Holy Fae ground. **An Elder Fae or another FaeKresnik must be there. **A Elder member of the person being bonded or sired must be there. Expect if Orphan then the nearest person to that person may fill in. **Witnessed by at least two Fae. **Blood ritual involve two or more parties cutting themselves, one must be a FaeKresnik, the Sirer. **The parties wear special robes and gloves. **Parties use a special blade one made of cold iron this is the only thing that can wound a FaeKresnik long enough for the blood oath, where the blood of each person is mingled together. **The FaeKresnik and other being then bind their cut hands together by a wrap and the they all says the magic words of binding. "gi'andias dut'rer'vag adir himeen Naeere A'gol'barass". **They sworn loyalty to each other and to Father of all Fae and Mother of all Fae. **In siring the Sirer is the Creator. They share a Mind link. **One is a FaeKresnik for life and can not become another lifeform. **The Sirer and Sire need to eat Fae fruit from a golden tree and drink Fae water to regain their strength quickly from the cold iron poisoning. 'Marriage Bonding Rituals' : Like the siring it done with a blood ritual and high Fae magic. Marriage is considered a sacred bond between two spirits and souls. It does not have to do with the blood, mind or the bone, because those do not transcend time and place, they hold back what is true and meant to be, at the expense of the heart and soul and spirit. No non-Fae can do the marriage bonding ritual. Must be done by a FaeKresnik. The FaeKresnik believe for each being there is one mate per lifetime or per soul and spirit. To that one being they are bonded for an eternity, whether they choose to love one another or not, they remain true to that one. **Must be done on Holy Fae ground. **The parties wear special robes and gloves. **An Elder Fae or another FaeKresnik must be there. **Witnessed by at least two Fae and family of both parties. **Blood ritual is involved, where the blood of each person is mingled together. **The FaeKresnik and other being then bind their cut hands together by a wrap and the FaeKresnik or Elder Fae says the magic words of joining. **Wedding oaths are spoken. **They need to eat Fae fruit from a golden tree and drink Fae water to regain their strength quickly from the cold iron poisoning or other metal poisoning if non human race. **They are untied and Married by Fae law and a Mind link, until death. Race powers *FaeKresnik Physiology: FaeFresnik have ability to can transform into an Transcendent Being, their true form, an angel-like being with Elf-like ears with black six wings, blue or green glowing eyes and has fangs serve as hypodermic needles in a blood transfusion. ( in this form they are godlike and because of this Power Absorption doesn't work on them.) Common Powers Following powers are common to all FaeKresnik:*'Ethereal Form:' Their true form, the form of a powerful ethereal being. (Note: Can't use their true forms while in lesser realms like Earth without destroying the planet.) **'Cosmic Awareness:' Have the mind to become one with the universe. ***Energy Perception ***Supernatural perception *** Unavertable Death: They can make the death permanent kill anyone or anything, including immortals. Anything killed through the use of this power cannot be resurrected.. Even for Alpha Vampires and Vampire Lords and FaeKresnik. See limitations.' Noted:' FaeKresnik Hybrids don't have the power to kill FaeKresnik, see Magic Immunity. Common Powers not in trueform: * True immortal race (Self-control aging and Can't be destroyed. Except by another of their kind.) **Supernatural Survivability **Superior Adaptation **Supernatural Condition : They are super/unnaturally superior over their fellow Fae because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level. **Combat Perception ***Tactical Analysis ** Superhuman strength **Absolute Speed They can run and move at infinite velocities, easily surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. **'Enhanced Agility:' Gain enhanced ability to perform feats of super speed and reflexes. **'Enhanced Dexterity:' Make quick and precise movements in almost any situation. **'Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability:' Become impervious to most forms of harm. **Berserker mode( in combat, they can go rabid in the short time they abilities increase in power by thousand) ***Predator Instinct ***Killing Instinct ***Enhanced Combat ****Weapon Proficiency ****Enhanced Marksmanship ****Enhanced Swordsmanship **Enhanced Assassination **Chronolock: Not affect time and space, Paradoxes, slow time or fast time or reality shift. **Floortilting: Gravity doesn't effect FaeKresnik. Explain: They can walk on wall and ceiling **Power Mimicry Immunity FaeKresnik are immune to attempts at copying or replicating their abilities and can render themselves singular in terms of power possession. *Natural Weaponry ** Omni-Shifting: Shape changeling into anything or lifeform. Used for spying. **Animal Mimicry **Enhanced Bite **pheromone control : They can change their scent at will and ability to hide their scent or smell like other races. ***Fragrance Manipulation ***Inodorosity ** Flight ''' ***Wing Manifestation ***Levitation **Camouflage: FaeKresnik can blend into any background. * *Psionic Manipulation **Psychic Shield **Telepathy (true talk) : They even hear vampires think and zombies using Visual Telepathy. **Apathy **Empathy:' Be able to perceive the emotions of others. **Race biolink : all FaeKresnik have a psionic it link to each other. **'Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at an advanced level. **'Mental Manipulation: Memory Manipulation ***Glamor ***Sleep Inducement ' ***'Dream Manipulation ' ***'Confusion Inducement ' ***Memory Erasure ***Enhanced Charisma *Violence Aura *Fear Inducement **Killing Intent *Race memory: Knowledge of all of Fae. **Omnilingualism: Can read any language +speak any language. *Strong Soul **Anti-Possession (can't be possess) Users of Indomitable Will are either resistant or immune. *Immutability: FaeKresnik are absolutely immune from any alteration or change by outside force. *Blood Manipulation: They can control the blood of their victim, usually it's vampire. **Blood Consumption **Blood Empowerment **Blood Property Manipulation: Their blood is poison to vampires cause victim to burn to death. **Vampirism Immunity **Healing Blood: FaeKresnik blood can heal humans and other Fae. * Regeneration **resurrection: If their mate dies, they also die and regenerate has babies found in the human world. Foundlings. **'Self Super Healing' *Nature Manipulation ** Plant life harmony.( plant life does the will of the Fae and can be use to see by the Fae.) **Animal Manipulation: They have power to influence animal behavior. **'Limited Weather Manipulation (basic elements.) *Magic: All FaeKresnik have these powers, plus a self power that only that one FaeKresnik as for his/herself. ' **Battle magic is like Dark Arts ( spells that bind or burn skin like acid/fire) also have able to use any weapon just by touching it. see Weapon Proficiency. ***'Blasts:' Project energy blasts that can level a whole city. ***'Barriers:' Set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. **Shadow magic: All FaeKresnik can walk through shadows but only shadow masters can use full shadow powers like shadow control. Like Shadow Fae. ***Shadow walking ( ability to go anywhere, Realms, planets and time through shadows.) ***White shadow: FaeKresnik can create a white shadow they can use for time travel. **Magic Immunity: Not affected by non Fae magics (other magic). **Personal Domain Creation: In this space they can use their true forms and only the user can enter and leave of his/her free will. *Sound Manipulation **Voice mimicry 'Race Weakness''' #cold iron weakens their Fae magic even burns when touched. If a Fae is pierced by or entrapped in Cold iron it will weaken them hampering or even canceling their abilities depending on the duration of their contact with it. Iron that has been enchanted like weapons is not considered cold iron. Magic won't work on cold iron. #Can be trap like genies in cold iron cages or boxes also like Genies can't escape by their own power. ( Because it weakness their Fae powers like Kryptonite does to Kryptonian.) #Can't use their true forms while in lesser realms like Earth without destroying the planet. #Weak against strong Fae magics. ( Like Queen Mab(Titania) or King Orberon(Albanion.) #They can only breed every 500 years with a bonded mate only. ( They can't make offspring outside of this bonding, which means they don't breed fast.) #Can't use other non battle magic. Examples: healing or teleporting and spell magic.(Exception: Battle magic) (Exceptions: Collen Rick Dean and Chayden Edward Dean who mother Rosalyn Dean was a Healer Fae who boned with a Faekresnik.) #If mate dies they die and are resurrected has babies without past knowledge of who or what they are until age 15. Only then can they use their full powers. #Shiny Objects: Fae are susceptible to shiny objects.While this particular weakness does not incapacitate them, it could possibly be useful in distracting them. #They need to feed on the blood of Vampires to maintain their full powers in the Human Realm. #Berserk form: the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. #Must protect small kids. #Immutability: FaeKresnik can't be changed into another lifeform or become a hybrid. ( They can change into anything or life form but will still be FaeKresnik.) #Unavertable Death Only a FaeKresnik can kill another FaeKresnik a true death. This can only be done in trueform and only work against a FaeKresnik not in trueform. See limitions #Troll blood can get them very very drunk. Link http://faekresnik.blogspot.com/ Category:FaeKresnik Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Fangs Category:Wings Category:Species Category:Magic Category:Flight